Perfekt
by Maylenchen
Summary: Loki ist der zweite Sohn, der zweite Print von Asgard. Blass, schwarzhaarig, zurückhaltend, vollkommen anders als Thor. Er hat keine Freunde, der Hof redet hinter seinem Rücken über ihn und selbst sein Vater wünscht sich, er wäre mehr wie sein Bruder. Also trifft Loki eine Entscheidung. Ab jetzt würde er perfekt sein.


**Warnung siehe Ende.**

 **Keine Sorge, niemand stirbt oder wird dauerhaft verletzt. Nur falls jemand das Thema nicht mag oder sich aus persönlichen Gründen fernhalten will.**

 _I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that._

 _(Billie Eilish – when the party's over)_

„Wäre er nur mehr wie sein Bruder."

Diese Worte sollten Lokis junges Leben verändern. Sie waren nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt. Er hörte sie, als er vor der Schlafzimmertür seiner Eltern stand. Der in menschlichen Jahren fünfjährige Junge stoppte in seinem Nachtgewand vor der schweren Tür, welche einen Spalt weit offenstand. Albträume hatten seinen Schlaf geplagt und so war er, wie in vielen vorherigen Nächten, aufgestanden um sich in das Bett seiner Eltern zu flüchten.

Auch wenn Odin beim Anblick seines Sohnes seufzte, so ließ er ihn doch jeden Abend bei ihnen im Bett schlafen, nachdem ihm seine Ehefrau einen scharfen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Frigga drückte ihren Sohn an sich und strich ihm durch die schwarzen Haare, bis er friedlich zwischen seinen Eltern einschlief, in der Gewissheit, dass sie ihn vor allen Monstern beschützen würden.

Doch an diesem Abend sollte es nicht so kommen. Denn Loki hörte die Worte seines Vaters und verinnerlichte sie. Schon oft hatte er Ähnliches gehört, nie von seinen Eltern, doch von Bediensteten, Lehrern und Wachen, welche hinter dem Rücken der Königsfamilie tuschelten.

Loki und Thor waren sehr verschieden. War der Kronprinz laut, fröhlich und energisch, so war sein Bruder ruhig, bedacht und etwas ängstlich. Während Thor die Natur bevorzugte und mit seinen Freunden auf der Suche nach Abenteuern durch das Schloss rannte, bevorzugte Loki die Ruhe und man fand ihn entweder in den Gärten spazierend, wie er die Blumen betrachtete, oder in der Bibliothek lesend. Thor hielt ungern ruhig und der Unterricht, zu welchem er seit zwei Jahren gezwungen wurde, erschien ihm öde und fad. Der zweite Prinz hingegen war seinem Bruder zum Unterricht gefolgt, interessiert daran, alles zu Lernen, was ihnen der Lehrer beibrachte. So lernte er bereits im Alter von vier Jahren das Lesen und Schreiben, deutlich schneller als sein älterer Bruder.

Das Waffentraining zeigte einen weiteren Unterschied zwischen den ungleichen Geschwistern. Thor war schon in sehr jungen Jahren an Geschichten mit Rittern und Helden, die Monster in die Flucht schlugen interessiert. Er benutzte jeden Zweig als Schwert, um gegen imaginäre Gegner zu kämpfen, bis eine Vase zu viel zu Bruch ging und Odin beschloss, dass sein Sohn bereit für das Waffentraining war. Und im Gegensatz zu seinen Unterrichtsstunden blühte Thor auf. Er hatte ein natürliches Talent und war gut genug, um nur wenige Niederlagen zu erleiden. So trainierte der Kronprinz bereits nach kurzer Zeit mit älteren Schülern, da er seinen Altersgenossen weit voraus war.

Loki hingegen machten die Geschichten Angst. Seine lebhafte Fantasie erweckte die Monster in seinen Träumen zum Leben und er versteckte sich lieber, als sich seinen imaginären Gegner in den Weg zu stellen. Sein Waffentraining hatte noch nicht begonnen, aber er sah schon mit Angst auf seinen sechsten Geburtstag, wenn er zum ersten Mal mit Thor trainieren musste.

Thor hatte bereits eine treue Gruppe von Freunden um sich geschart, mit welchen er den Großteil seiner Tage verbrachte. Obwohl er seinen Bruder zu Beginn oft eingeladen hatte, mit ihnen Abenteuer zu erleben, lehnte der Schwarzhaarige, welcher die Ruhe bevorzugte, wiederholt ab. Schließlich hörte Thor auf zu fragen und überließ Loki seinen Büchern. Damit verlor der jüngere Prinz seinen einzigen Spielgefährten.

Loki wandte sich von der Tür seiner Eltern ab. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen doch er ließ sie nicht fallen. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer, welches nur durch das Mondlicht erhellt wurde. Der junge Prinz setzte sich in die Mitte seines Bettes und besah ängstlich alle Schatten, die in seinen Gemächern ruhten. Vorsichtig zog er seine Decke um sich herum und drückte seinen Stoffhasen fest an seine Brust. Am liebsten wäre er zu seinen Eltern gelaufen, in ihre hellen Gemächer, wo seine Mutter ihn beruhigend drücken würde und er in dem Wissen schlafen konnte, dass sie ihn beschützte.

Doch er konnte nicht. Denn er hatte den Geschichtsausdruck der Enttäuschung oft genug gesehen, wenn Odin ihn ansah. Er kannte das Desinteresse, mit dem sein Bruder ihm lauschte, wenn er von den Büchern schwärmte, die er entdeckte hatte. Und er hörte die Stimmen, deren Worte ihn plagten.

„ _Lass ihn in Ruhe, er ist eh langweilig. Komm, lass uns ohne ihn spielen!"_

„ _Der jüngere Prinz ist seltsam. Den ganzen Tag liest er nur in verstaubten alten Büchern, anstatt wie sein Bruder zu spielen und zu toben."_

„ _Sind wir uns sicher, dass er der Sohn des Königs ist? Er ähnelt weder ihm noch dem Rest der Familie, sowohl in Aussehen als auch im Verhalten."_

„ _Warum gehst du nicht raus und spielst, wie die anderen Kinder?"_

Also blieb der kleine Prinz auf seinem Bett sitzen und es dauerte lange, ehe er schließlich vor Erschöpfung einschlief. Doch kein Wort kam ihm über die Lippen und auch wenn seine Augen nass waren, blieben seine Wangen trocken, während er wartete.

Er starrte in die Dunkelheit und schwor sich, besser zu sein. Denn wenn alle dachte, er wäre nicht normal, dann mussten sie Recht haben.

Aber er würde damit aufhören.

Loki würde perfekt sein.

 **Der perfekte Sohn.**

 **Der perfekte Bruder.**

 **Der perfekte Prinz.**

Und der Junge setzte sein Vorhaben in die Tat um. Egal, welche Monster ihn heimsuchten, er schlief oder wachte in seinem Zimmer und fragte niemanden ihm zu helfen. Er bat Thor, ihn mit auf seine Abenteuer zu nehmen und versuchte sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass er daran mehr Spaß hatte, als am stillen Lesen von Büchern. Die Bibliothek hatte einen Besucher weniger und statt durch die Gärten zu wandern kletterte Loki auf Bäume. Anstatt sich hinter seinen Eltern zu verstecken, lief er mit erhobenem Kopf neben ihnen, auch wenn er innerlich zitterte wie Espenlaub. Auf dem Markt nahm er das Geld entgegen, dass ihn seine Eltern gaben und folgte dann Thor auf seinem Streifzug durch die Menge. Der jüngere Prinz sprach mit den Händlern, vor denen er sich früher versteckt hatte und spielte Fangen mit den anderen Kindern.

Frigga war die einzige, die sich über die Veränderung ihres Sohnes Gedanken machte. Thor war erfreut, einen neuen Freund zu haben, der mit ihm spielte und vergas dabei Lokis vorheriges Verhalten vollkommen. Auch Odin hieß die Veränderung willkommen, denn endlich war sein Sohn ein richtiger Mann, ein richtiger Ase und versteckte sich nicht den ganzen Tag hinter Büchern oder seiner Mutter.

Keiner der beiden sah, wieviel Überwindung es dem jüngeren Prinzen kostete, auf andere zuzugehen. Niemand bemerkte, wie sein Atem sich verschnellerte und sich ein leichtes Zittern über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete, als er aus dem Schatten seiner Eltern trat. Sie alle sahen nur das breite Grinsen, das Loki aufsetzt, um alle um ihn herum und sich selbst zu täuschen.

Die Königin sprach ihren Sohn eines abends auf die Veränderung an. Doch der Junge grinste nur breit und erzählte, wieviel spaßiger das Herumtollen im Gegenteil zum Lesen war. Und so akzeptierte auch seine Mutter die Veränderung als natürlich und überzeugte sich schließlich selbst, dass es so besser wäre.

In seinen Spielen mit Thor merkte Loki schnell, dass er wenig Geschick im Umgang mit Waffen besaß. Er wurde immer zuerst in ihren Spielkämpfen besiegt und verbesserte sich kaum. Thor ermutigte ihn, dass sich das ändern würde, sobald sein Waffentraining begann, doch darauf wollte der Schwarzhaarige nicht vertrauen. Denn Sif hatte bereits mehrmals widersprochen, als Loki ihrer Gruppe beim Spielen zugeteilt wurde, weil er zu klein war und noch nicht richtig kämpfen konnte.

Also begann Loki, sich das Training zu merken, welches er Thor absolvieren sah. Er prägte sich die Bewegungen ein und übte abends in seinem Zimmer, wenn der Rest des Schlosses schlief, bis er die Abläufe gut genug beherrschte.

Zusätzlich bat er Thor um Unterricht, mit der Beschwerde, dass seine eigene Kampfausbildung noch nicht begonnen hatte. Der Blonde stimmte freudig zu und übte mit seinem kleinen Bruder. Egal wie viele blaue Flecken er durch Thors Training erhielt, der jüngere Prinz lächelte weiter.

Als es schließlich Zeit war, sein Waffentraining zu beginnen hatte Loki sich einen Vorsprung vor den anderen Schülern erarbeitet. Doch er verbarg Teile des Gelernten, um nicht zu sehr aufzufallen. Der Lehrer berichtete dem Allvater, dass sein Sohn fleißig trainierte und ein guter Krieger werden würde, ihm aber die Begabung seines Bruders fehlte.

Loki beobachtete alle um sich herum, sodass er genau die richtige Menge an Enthusiasmus zeigen konnte, ohne es zu übertreiben. Er war ein guter Gegner, der nicht mit seinen Siegen prahlte und eine Niederlage mit einem Lächeln wegstecken konnte. Im Training war er stets gewissenhaft, wenn auch manchmal etwas langsam. Macht ihm eine Übung Probleme, wurde er nie ungeduldig und übte weiter, auch wenn dies nur mehr Misserfolg brachte.

Aber niemand sah, wie oft er über Nacht übte, bis die Technik sich in seine Muskeln gebrannt hatte, um am nächsten Tag erfolgreich zu sein.

Um sich nicht von den anderen zu unterscheiden.

Um perfekt zu sein.

Das erste Mal, als es passierte, war er allein. Abends saß Loki wie an vielen Tagen zuvor auf seinem Bett, in seine Decke eingewickelt. Die Schatten schienen besonders bedrohlich, wie sie von allen Seiten auf den jüngeren Prinzen zukamen. Er hatte sich abgewöhnt, in dieser Situation auch nur an seine Eltern zu denken. Trotzdem wünschte er sich zumindest Licht, das die Schatten vertrieb. Und wie als Antwort auf sein inneres Flehen begann die Fackeln plötzlich von selbst zu leuchten.

Verwirrt sah er umher. Außer ihm war niemand in seinem Zimmer. Loki war nicht einmal in der Nähe der Fackeln gewesen. Seine Mutter, Frigga, konnte mit nur einer Handbewegung Licht erscheinen lassen und Feuer entzünden, aber sie benutzt dafür Magie.

In ihrem Fall war das auch in Ordnung, sie war eine Frau und auch in der Kampfkunst ausgebildet, obwohl die meisten diese Tatsache vergaßen. Aber Loki hatte keine Magie. Er war ein Junge und kein Feigling. Magie war akzeptabel, wenn ein Mädchen Heilerin werden wollte, aber in keinem anderen Bereich. Einmal war ein Magier aus Vanaheim, Friggas Heimat, am Hofe gewesen. Die Krieger hatten über ihn gelacht und ihn als unehrenhaft beschimpft. Als er einen von ihnen zu einem Kampf herausforderte, wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Der Krieger verlor, aber, anstatt die Niederlage anzuerkennen, beschimpfte er der Magier als unehrenhaft und bezeichnete den Sieg als nichtig. Der Gast aus Vanaheim hätte nur durch Tricks gewonnen, behauptete er. Und alle andern hatten ihm Recht gegeben.

Damals lernte Loki, dass falsch war, ein Magier zu sein. Es bedeutete schwach zu sein, unehrenhaft und weibisch. Also konnte Loki kein Magier sein. Denn Magier warn alles andere als perfekt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich die Fackeln nur im Halbschlaf eingebildet. Der Schwarzhaarige konzentrierte sich. Die Fackeln waren aus. Sein Zimmer war immer noch dunkel und voller Schatten.

Zögerlich, als wären sie unsicher, ob sie den jungen Prinzen allein lassen sollten, gingen die Fackeln wieder aus, eine nach der anderen.

Und Loki hatte wieder etwas mehr zu verstecken. Aber er konnte dieses Problem überwinden, genau wie seine Schüchternheit und das Bedürfnis nach Ruhe.

„Ich habe keine Magie. Ich bin perfekt.", sprach der zweite Prinz mit fester Stimme, auch wenn außer ihm keiner die Worte hören konnte. Den Entschluss gefasst, starrte er wieder auf die Schatten in seinem Zimmer.

Einige Tage später stand Loki im Bad neben seinen Gemächern und sah missbilligend auf sein Haar. Thor hatte goldenes Haar, für welches ihn viele Asen beneideten. Auch Friggas Haarfarbe war blond, wenn auch etwas dunkler. Nur seine eigenen waren schwarz wie Teer. Eine seltene Haarfarbe unter den Asen und eines der Ärgernisse, die Loki mit seinem eigenen Körper hatte. Er war zu dünn, aber das hatte er durch mehr Mahlzeiten und Training größtenteils gelöst. Durch das Herumrennen mit Thor war auch seine Haut nicht mehr so bleich wie zuvor. Nur sein Haar lies ihn aus der Menge herausstechen. Es war nicht perfekt.

Wütend zog der Schwarzhaarige an einigen Strähnen. Vielleicht sollte er es gänzlich abrasieren, wie einige Krieger es taten? Aber dann würde es nur nachwachsen und jemand würde Fragen stellen, warum er es geschnitten hatte. Wenn es doch nur Blond wäre, wie beim Rest seiner Familie. Oder zumindest heller, ein nichtssagendes Braun würde reichen.

Ehe er es unterdrücken konnte, veränderte er sich. Sofort wollte der jüngere Prinz den Fehler wieder rückgängig machen, doch dann sah er in den Spiegel. Seine Haare waren braun, als hätten sie schon immer diese Farbe gehabt. Es war keine besondere Farbe, nicht glänzend oder mit verschiedenen Nuancen. Er sah perfekt aus. Normal, nicht besonders auffällig, aber auch nicht schrecklich.

Und noch etwas hatte sich verändert. Seine Augen, vorher ein durchdringendes Giftgrün, welches manche Menschen etwas unbehaglich machte, waren nun ebenfalls braun. Etwas heller als seine Haare, ein warmer und freundlicher Ton.

Vielleicht war seine Magie doch zu etwas Nütze. Loki überlegte. Die Veränderung durfte nicht zu schnell von statten gehen, sonst würde jemand Fragen stellen. Aber wenn er langsam vorging, alle paar Tage einige Nuancen, dann könnte er bald weniger auffällig sein. Sein größtes Manko wäre beseitigt und endlich würde er der Perfektion wieder einen Schritt näher sein.

Loki nickte befriedigt. Immerhin einen Nutzen hatte diese sinnlose Gabe.

Als einige Zeit später ein Gesandter aus Alfheim nach der Veränderung fragte, wurde seine Erkundung abgewunken. Schließlich war es normal, dass sich die Haar- und Augenfarbe von Kindern noch etwa änderte, wenn sie wuchsen. Das normalerweise blondes Haar dunkler wurde und nicht Schwarzes heller, fiel dabei niemanden auf. Und auch die Letzten, die Misstrauen gegenüber dem jungen Prinzen hegten, akzeptierten diese neue Version. Schließlich sah der Junge aus wie ein Ase und verhielt sich wie ein Ase. Wahrscheinlich war all das seltsame Verhalten vorher nur eine Phase gewesen. Gut, dass der Junge da herausgewachsen war.

„Nur einer von euch kann auf dem Thron sitzen, doch ihr beide wurdet geboren, um Könige zu sein.", sprach Odin, während er die Schatzkammer mit seinen Söhnen verlies.

„Aber Vater, das kann nicht stimmen!", protestierte Loki, ohne nachzudenken. „Thor ist älter, er wird König und ich sein Berater."

Dafür hatte er sich schließlich vorbereitet! Er war der perfekte zweite Prinz, gut in den Dingen, die Thor nicht lagen, aber nicht zu gut. Freundlich, zuvorkommend, ein guter Kämpfer und Redner, aber immer einen Schritt hinter Thor. Nicht so strahlend oder übermütig wie sein Bruder. Mit genug Ausstrahlung, um bemerkt zu werden, aber nicht genug, um seinen Bruder in den Schatten zu stellen.

Lokis stockte der Atem, es war, als würde eine Riese seine Lungen zerdrücken. Doch bevor seine Luftnot zu dringend werden konnte, antwortete sein Vater.

„Natürlich, wie konnte ich das vergessen.", er wuschelte seinem zweiten Sohn durch die braunen Haare.

Loki atmete erleichtert aus. Selbst der Allvater versprach sich manchmal. Alles war in Ordnung. Er hatte alles richtig gemacht. Seine Verwandlung in den perfekten zweiten Prinzen war nicht gefährdet. Loki war genau so, wie alle ihn haben wollten. Ganz im Gegenteil zu seinem vorherigen Verhalten.

Sein Vater sah ihn nicht mehr mitleidig an und behandelte ihn sogar fast wie Thor. Auch die Bediensteten, die Wachen und Thor Freunde hatten aufgehört, schlecht über ihn zu reden, wenn sie dachten, dass er sie nicht hören konnte. Er hatte Freunde, oder zumindest Bekannte, welche bereit waren, mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen. Und Thor, sein Bruder, teilte seine Abenteuer mit ihm, anstatt ihn nur als Hindernis zu sehen, auf das er aufpassen musste.

Mit der Zeit wurde Lokis Lächeln weniger breit, aber nicht weniger freudig. Statt kindlichen Enthusiasmus zeigt er eine ruhigere, gemäßigtere Seite, wie es einem Prinzen gebührte. Als zweiter Prinz war er immer einen Schritt hinter Thor, nie zu weit weg, aber seiner Stellung entsprechend auch nicht vor ihm. Er überlies seinem Bruder die meisten Entscheidungen, auch wenn er versuchte, dessen Übermut zu beruhigen. Innerlich zitterte der Braunhaarige bei dem Gedanken, was die neuen Abenteuer des Donnergottes ihm wohl bringen könnten, doch am Ende fügte er sich den Wünschen des Kronprinzen mit wenigen Protesten und einem spielerisch genervten Lächeln.

Er war seinem Bruder nahe, doch ging auch seinen eigenen Interessen nach, eine Gradwanderung die er, wie alles in seinem Leben, perfektioniert hatte.

Loki war ein guter zweiter Prinz, interessiert an den Vorgängen am Hofe aber nie zu aufdringlich. Er konnte mit jedem, ob Gast oder alter Kriegsheld, lange und intensive Gespräche führen, wusste immer, mit welchen Damen zu tanzen war und blieb dabei doch nur als der zweite Sohn des Königs im Gedächtnis.

Da Thor nicht an den feineren Vorgängen der Diplomatie und des Handels interessiert war, übernahm er die Aufgaben seines Bruders in diesen Bereichen und hielt so den Todfeind des Donnergottes: Papierkram, von ihm fern.

Dennoch beschwerte er sich spielerisch und nahm an wilden Feiern in Kneipen teil, wie es von einem jungen Mann seines Alters erwartet wurde.

Und jeden Abend saß er auf seinem Bett, an die Wand starrend. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, da es niemanden zu beeindrucken gab und so starrt er, bis er schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

An den seltenen Tagen, an denen er keine Verpflichtungen hatte und sich in die Ruhe seines Zimmers begab, wusste er ebenfalls nichts mit sich anzufangen. Loki hatte keine Hobbys, keine Interessen, keine Bestrebungen, außer für andere perfekt zu sein. Also saß er in seinem Zimmer wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchtrennt hatte und wartete darauf, dass es wieder Zeit war, perfekt zu sein.

Loki unterhielt sich mit einem seiner Bekannten. Sie waren nicht seine Freunde, wie Sif und die tapferen Drei Thors Freunde waren, sondern Asen, mit welchen er sich traf und unterhielt, um zu verdecken, dass er keine wahren Freunde besaß. Denn wenn ihn jemand von den Seiten kennen würde, die kein anderer sah, würde er die Perfektion nicht aufrechterhalten können. Auch Thors Freunde waren seine Bekannten, mit denen er nur selten sprach, wenn sein Bruder nicht ebenfalls anwesend war. Dem Donnergott selbst war er am Nächsten, stand ihm mit Rat und Tat beiseite, sobald ihn der Blonde fragte und manchmal auch, ohne dass er fragen musste.

Ebendieser unterbrach in gewohnter Weise das Gespräch, welches Loki führte. Mit einem lauten „Bruder!", stürmte er mit einem breiten Grinsen den Gang entlang.

„Es scheint, als würde meine Anwesenheit an anderer Stelle verlangt. Vielleicht können wir unser Gespräch später fortsetzten?", fragte er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, während Thor neben ihm zum Stehen kam.

„Natürlich.", mit einer Verbeugung in Richtung des Kronprinzen ließ der Mann die beiden Brüder allein.

Loki drehte sich zu Thor um. „Was hat dich so in Eile versetzt, Bruder? Hat die Lady Sif dich erneut im Schwertkampf besiegt?", sein verschmitztes Grinsen nahm die Schärfe aus seinen Worten, sodass es nur eine normale Stichelei unter Brüdern war.

Der Donnergott antwortete mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen und schlang einen Arm über die Schultern seines Bruders. „Ich habe Informationen über ein neues Abenteuer erhalten! Eine der Mägde sprach über ein Biest, welches in den Wäldern Asgards gesichtet wurde. Lady Sif, die tapferen Drei und ich werden uns unverzüglich auf den Weg machen, um das Biest zu bezwingen und Ruhm zu erlangen. Willst du uns begleiten, Bruder?"

Der Braunhaarige überlegte. Erst gestern hatten die beiden Prinzen an einer Versammlung des Rates teilgenommen. Dort war auch die Rede von einem Drachen gewesen, welcher sich in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung eingenistet hatte. Odin hatte befohlen, das Biest vorerst zu meiden, bis Heimdall mehr Informationen sammeln konnte. Drachen war mächtige Gegner, nicht nur wegen ihrer Größe, sondern auch auf Grund ihrer Intelligenz. Um ein solches Biest zu besiegen brauchte es normalerweise drei Dutzend Krieger und einige Magier, welche den Drachen ablenkten.

„Sprichst du von dem Drachen, der gestern im Rat besprochen wurde?", fragte Loki nach.

„Ein Drache! Wieso hast du mir nicht früher von diesem Abenteuer berichtet, Bruder?"

„Weil du anwesend warst, als Odin verfügte, dass niemand sich dem Biest nähert, bis mehr Details bekannt sind."

Hatte er einen Fehler gemacht? Hätte er Thor von dem Drachen berichten sollen? Würde sein Bruder ihm den Fehltritt übelnehmen oder lag er noch im Bereich des Akzeptablen?

„Du weißt, dass ich dem Rat nicht lausche. Die Gespräche alter Männer langweilen mich. Aber ein Drache! Bedenke, welch ein Ruhm und das Töten eines solchen Biestes bringen würde! Die Lieder unserer Taten werden bis zu den Toren von Valhalla hallen!"

 _Es wäre intelligent gewesen, nein zu sagen und Thor auf die Probleme dieses Unterfangen aufmerksam zu machen. Er wollte mit nur vier Begleitern und keinen Provisionen losziehen, entgegen den Beschluss des Allvaters._

 _Auch wenn Thor nicht zuhörte, könnte er Odin über die Pläne seines Sohnes aufklären und ihn so vor einer großen Idiotie bewahren._

 _Oder er könnte wenigstens etwas Zeit schinden, um Verbandszeug und Tränke zur Behandlung von Wunden einzupacken._

Er war der jüngere Bruder und als solcher war es nicht seine Aufgabe, an Thor zu zweifeln. Die Chance, sein Können mit Waffen zu beweisen und etwas zu bezwingen, für dass es sonst mehrere Dutzend Krieger brauchte, war Ansporn genug. Der Braunhaarige war schließlich kein Feigling, der sich vor einem Kampf versteckte

„Das klingt nach einem Abenteuer würdig für die Prinzen Asgards.", antwortete Loki und folgte seinem enthusiastischen Bruder mit schnellen Schritten zu den Ställen, bei welchen die Freunde des Donnergottes bereits mit Pferden warteten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie in dem Bereich des Waldes ankamen, in welchem das Biest gesichtet wurde. Frohen Mutes und in Erwartung einer glorreichen Schlacht gingen die fünf durchs Unterholz und versuchten nicht einmal, ihre Schritte oder Stimmen zu dämpfen. Als wäre es ein Spiel witzelten sie und suchten halbherzig nach Spuren des Drachen, in Gedanken schon bei dem Festessen, welches ihre erfolgreiche Jagd beenden würde.

 _Hätte er seine Magie akzeptiert, hätte Loki den Drachen mit Hilfe eines Zaubers finden können. Es wäre möglich gewesen die Gruppe zu tarnen und ihre Laute zu dämpfen._

 _Wäre er nicht perfekt, hätte er erneut auf die Aussichtslosigkeit des Unterfangens aufmerksam gemacht, oder zu mehr Vorsicht aufgerufen. Vielleicht hätten sie einen Plan machen können, um das Biest zu bezwingen._

 _Vielleicht hätte er eine Nachricht an Heimdall oder seine Mutter gesandt, in der Hoffnung, gestoppt zu werden, ohne den Drachen zu stören._

In einem Moment lachten sie noch über Fandral, im nächsten Stand ein Teil des Waldes in Flammen. Ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten waren die beiden Prinzen und ihre Begleiter auf eine Lichtung getreten, auf welcher sich der Drache gemütlich sonnte. Das Biest war nicht erfreut über ihr Auftauchen und tat seinen Unmut mit einer Feuersäule kund, welcher sie mehr als schlecht als recht im letzten Moment ausweichen konnten.

Doch bereits dieser erste Angriff hatte seinen Tribut gefordert. Sifs Haare waren um die Hälfte gekürzt und Hogun und Loki, welche in der Mitte der Gruppe standen, hatten sich Verbrennungen zugezogen.

 _Es wäre nicht leicht, aber möglich gewesen, den Drachen mit einigen Illusionen abzulenken und so zu flüchten, ohne weitere Blessuren davonzutragen. Oder die Waffen seine Begleiter zu verzaubern, dass sie die dicke Drachenhaut besser durchdringen konnten. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre gewesen, dem Biest die Sicht zu nehmen. Vielleicht hätte es nichts an dem Ausgang des Kampfes geändert, vielleicht hätte es sie gerettet._

Doch Loki war perfekt. Er besaß keine Magie. Und so kämpfte er wie ein tapferer Krieger Asgards und schlug wieder und wieder auf den Drachen ein, welcher immer wütender wurde. Der Wald um sie herum brannte, entzündet durch das Drachenfeuer und versperrte ihnen jeglichen Ausweg.

Dennoch trug Thor ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Er merkte nicht, wie wenig seine Hiebe nutzten und wie das Feuer immer näherkam. Nein, er spürte nur den Blutdurst, der ihn dazu trieb, weiter und weiter zu kämpfen, ohne auf sein eigenes Wohl oder das Wohl seiner Freunde zu achten.

Inzwischen war jeder der fünf verletzt, durch das Feuer und die scharfen Krallen und Zähne des Drachen. Ihre Wunden häuften sich, während kein Tropfen Blut die Haut ihres Gegners verlies. Und erneut holte das Monster aus, zu einem Schlag, den Loki nur knapp ausweichen konnte und der ihm eine neue Wunde in seiner Seite bescherte. Der Braunhaarige zitterte. Nicht vor Angst, nein, das würde kein Ase tun. Es war Kampfeslust, die ihm zum Zittern brachte. Die Stimme, die ihn anschrie, zu laufen, ehe es zu spät war, erstickte er im Keim.

Und er hätte bis zu seinem glorreichen Tod weitergekämpft, wäre nicht der Allvater mit 50 Soldaten erschienen. Anscheinend hatte Heimdall mit seinem Blick die Not der Prinzen erfasst und den Allvater benachrichtigt. Dieser erschien genau im richtigen Moment um Sif davor zu bewahren, ihren Schwertarm durch den Schwanz des Drachen zu verlieren.

Die jungen Abenteurer wurden schnellstmöglich zu den Heilern befördert, mit der Aussicht, eine Strafe zu bekommen, sobald sie entlassen wurden. Doch auch das konnte ihre gute Stimmung nicht dämpfen. Thor war zwar etwas enttäuscht, dass nicht er den Drachen getötet hatte, ließ sich aber mit der Aussicht auf weitere Drachenkämpfe in der Zukunft aufheitern.

Warum sollten sie nicht stolz sein? Sie hatten sich gut geschlagen und hätten den Drachen bestimmt besiegt, wenn sie mehr Zeit gehabt hätten.

 _Wir konnte man nur so übermütig sein? Hatten sie nicht bemerkt, wie nahe sie dem Tod gewesen waren? Dass sie ohne den Allvater nur noch Rußflecken auf der Erde wären? Wie sehr sie sich selbst überschätzten?_

Auch Loki war stolz und scherzte mit den anderen fünf. Als sie vor Odin standen, hörte er zwar die Warnung des Allvaters, aber er wusste, dass Odin stolz war, denn sie wurden nur für einige Tage vom Training ausgeschlossen und nicht härter bestraft.

Frigga versuchte ihren Söhnen ins Gewissen zu reden, doch Thor und Loki nickten zwar an den richtigen Stellen, nahmen ihre Worte aber nicht ernst.

Am Abend feierten sie mit den anderen Kriegern und erzählten wieder und wieder von dem Drachen und schmückten den Kampf hier und da etwas aus, um ihre Abenteuer spannender wirken zu lassen. Es flossen reichlich Bier und andere Spirituosen und die Stimmung war ausgelassen.

Als er am Ende der Feier zurück in sein Zimmer kam, war Loki zufrieden. Er hatte sich mittelschwere Verletzungen zugezogen und wäre beinahe gestorben, aber das war in Ordnung. Denn Odin war stolz auf ihn, Thor genoss seine Gesellschaft und auch die anderen Asen mochten ihn. Selbst wenn er heute gestorben wäre, hätte er dies mit Ehre getan. Seine Seele wäre zu den Hallen von Valhalla aufgestiegen und er hätte seinen Platz neben den großen Kriegern aller Zeiten einnehmen können. Es war nicht schlimm, wenn er starb, solange er perfekt war.

ENDE (fürs erste?)

 **Warnung! Lokis Gedanken und Taten sind definitiv nicht gesund. Er hat psychologische Probleme, mit denen er absolut falsch umgeht und ein falsches Bild von sich selbst.**

 **Dieses Mal etwas eher Deprimierendes. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich freue mich über Reviews :)**


End file.
